


Oh Shit. Are They Doing It?

by OikawaDork



Series: Teiko Training Camp [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Momoi's a fujoshi, OOC, Seme Kuroko, Slight Smut, The rest of GoM thinking if they're doing it or not, uke akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: One night during training camp...Kise and Aomine heard noises. Noises from Kuroko and Akashi's room.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Teiko Training Camp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Oh Shit. Are They Doing It?

**Author's Note:**

> This should be posted last month but I'm late ahhhhh!
> 
> Okay, enjoy.

It's night and almost everyone in the training camp are already asleep. Well, _almost_. Kise and Aomine are quietly sneaking out of their room. The reason they're still awake is simple.

They are going to get snacks that the team had brought earlier.

Most of it are for Murasakibara but tonight is their chance to get as many as they want. When Kise and Aomine are about to head back to the room. They frozed when a sound was heard from a certain room.

"Holy shit. What was that?" Aomine spoke while gripping the packed juice and chips.

"I have no idea but I think it's coming from Akashicchi's room" Kise answered as he walk nearer to the said room. They froze once again when another sound was heard.

"What the hell are they doing?" Aomine leans on the door trying to listen further.

"Tetsuya no, not r-right there" The two almost drop the snacks they're holding.

"Right here then?" It was Kuroko's voice, followed by a little creak of the bed. The two widened their eyes.

"Ahhn..! Tetsuya I'll kill you" They could hear him hiss and pant faintly. Aomine and Kise were terrified. The blonde turn to look at the tanned male.

"Aominecchi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with a certain expression.

"I think I know it too" He replied while grinning.

"They're having sex—"

"What are you two idiots doing in the middle of the night?"

They both flinched and looked up to see Midorima with his lucky item in his hand. 

"Shhh Midorimacchi. We think the two people inside this room are doing the _thing_ " Kise whispered as Midorima looked at him weirdly.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Akashi and Kuroko wouldn't do such thing and you know that" The green haired male said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Apparently," Aomine spoke exactly when they all heard Akashi moan. Midorima's eyes widened. "They're really doing it"

"That's impossible. Besides, Akashi's not the type of a person who would allow someone to do things to him" Midorima defended. 

"Yeah yeah believe it or not I don't care. I know they're doing it" Aomine said leaning against the door to hear them further.

"Aominecchi I want to hear it too so move!" Kise kicked him which he stumbled down. Kise took the space where Aomine was in earlier.

"Bastard, I'm the first one!" Aomine argue. The tall green haired male sigh, irritated.

"Why are you guys still here anyways?" The two stopped arguing and looked at up to him.

"Why are you still here then?" They both said which irritates Midorima more.

"Don't return the question! I'm still here to make sure you guys won't make any stupid actions further—nanodayo" 

"Or perhaps you're curious to hear more of Akashicchi's lewd sounds~?" Kise teased wiggling his eyebrows which irked the greenhead.

"Tetsuya, I think there's someone outside" They heard Akashi talked. They all frozed and internally panicked.

"There's no one out there in the middle of the night" Kuroko replied followed by an annoyed groan of the other.

"If they got the wrong idea I'm really going to kill you" The trio sweats. Kuroko must be a masochist then.

"We better head back. We're definitely getting the wrong idea" Midorima said as the other two nodded, agreeing with him as they don't want to be caught.

"Ehhh? Mido-chin you're still awake?" Murasakibara appeared which almost scares Kise and Aomine at the sight of the hovering giant in front of them. Murasakibara lock his gaze on Kise and Aomine's hands that are full of sweets and snacks.

"Why are you stealing snacks and not inviting me, huh? Ki-chin, Mine-chin~" The purple haired male attempted to snatch it but the two dodge the hands that are about to reach the food.

"Damn it Murasakibara, go get your own!" Aomine tried prying the hands off.

Midorima sigh in exasperation. "Oi, you two"

"Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, lower your voices–ssu!" Kise whispered-yelled gripping on the snacks he was holding.

"Dai-chan? Mukkun? Wait, almost everyone are here" 

Ah, great. Another one. Midorima has had enough.

"Oi Satsuki, go back to your room. This is a boys riot" Aomine said which made Kise cringed.

"What the hell do you mean Dai-chan? Midorin why are they—!"

"Shhh! Momoicchi, the two might hear you" Kise practically covered Momoi's mouth preventing her from loud talking.

"What do you mean Ki-chan? Where's Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked and noticed the others sweats.

"What?" Momoi's eyebrows are knitted in confusion at the odd reactions of these teens.

"Why—"

"Ah! Right t-there.." Another one. Momoi widened her eyes as soon as she heard it. Murasakibara blinks as he was frozen in place as well.

"To answer your question, they're having sex" Aomine replied casually and pointed at Kuroko and Akashi's room. Momoi stared dumbfounded at the door for a while.

'Shit, this is not good' They all thought as they saw Momoi's expression changes from dull, to creepy one.

"Oho my dear Tetsu-kun, you chose a rare and unique one" Momoi said as she grinned while blood drips out of her nose.

"Oh no, Momoicchi's has entered her fujoshi phase" Kise whispers a bit worried.

"Someone please stop our manager" Murasakibara said. Momoi's hand are already in the doorknob and was about to open it.

"Satsuki! Don't—"

"You two are having—"

They all stare at the two who stares back at them in confusion.

"Having what Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked that seems to convince them that they're not doing 'it'.

"Why are you massaging Akashi's back?"

"I told him not to but he's stubborn. I couldn't sleep properly because it hurts, so he insisted on doing it" Akashi answered, annoyance clear on his face as Kuroko just seems to be amused.

"Oh.." They all said as they stood there like fools. They remember how Akashi's back suddenly starts hurtin. It's foolish for them to think that Akashi would actually allow someone to have sex with him.

"Forgive us, Akashi. We're going back to our rooms" Midorima excused following a chorus of 'yes' in agreement. They all go outside, Kise and Aomine still holding snacks in their arms. 

"I really thought they're doing it" Kise commented remembering Akashi's sounds earlier.

"Me too. Damn Tetsu, and why did Akashi moan like that"

"Shut it. If you continue to talk with this topic Akashi will screw you guys tomorrow–nanodayo" They were about to go inside their rooms when Momoi spoke.

"I'm so disappointed. I kinda wanted to know about it"

"Ehhh?!"

**Omake**

As Kuroko locked the door, he went back on the bed and slide down the blanket that's covering Akashi's lower body. It's lucky that Akashi is laying down on his stomach and the blanket was beside them. If they weren't quick enough they could have been caught.

"That was close, I forgot about the door. Shall we continue?"

"Stop it already. I can't go on anymore" Akashi winced when Kuroko stopped him from getting up.

"No, we're going to continue" He whispered in his ear. Later on, moans are out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
